Speaking Words of Wisdom
by coloronthewalls
Summary: Rated T because I'm not sure where I'm going. Drabbles based on the Beatles' "Speaking words of wisdom, let it be..." Each dialogue will end with the words 'Let it be,' because sometimes, those are the wisest words you can say. All times and characters.
1. Molly&Tonks

**I originally came up with this idea while listening to my iPod. None of these characetrs belong to me, and even some scenes are based of of J.K's writing.**

Tonks sighed, and pushed back the short bubblegum-pink hair away from her tired and worn face. It wasn't easy working for the ministry as it was becoming more and more corrupted each day. Kingsley and she were having a tough time, constantly having to defy their jobs to keep the Order safe. Tonks then rang the doorbell to 12 Grimmauld Place, and a second too late, her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

Inside the old living place of the Black family, Molly Weasley rushed to the door from the kitchen. Maybe she'd be able to open the door before-Too late. Mrs. Black started screaming again, and two other sets of feet ran in from the kitchen, belonging to Remus Lupin and the only remaining heir to the home, Sirius Black. Molly ran in front of Remus and Sirius, as fast as her more stumpy legs could carry her.

By the time Mrs. Weasley opened the door to see an apologizing young Tonks, the two marauders were trying to shush Sirius' old mum.

"Tonks, it's so good-"

"Shut UP you old hag!"

"Sirius-"

"-To see you," Molly finished, ushering Tonks inside as quickly as possible before closing the door and locking it.

"I'm so sorry Molly!" Tonks cried out. "I'm just completely-"

"MUDBLOODS! HALFBLOODS, HALFBREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHYING THE NOBLE-"

"For Merlin's sake woman, HUSH!"

"There's got to be a better way," Remus' calm voice could be heard among the disarray.

"-Frazzled by the ministry. All the questions, lying, trying to-"

"Mum?" Called out Ginny Weasley from the top of the staircase.

"FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR!"

"Here, Remus, grab this end-"

"One moment Tonks," Molly sighed. "Yes Ginny?

"Have you-"

"Count of three Sirius!"

"-seen my hairbrush?" Ginny finished, yellig loudly over the noise.

"1!"

"I think it's in the bathroom next to the closet, dear. Now Tonks-"

"2!"

"-Just follow me into the kitchen," Molly said, pushing Tonksforward. That was a mistake.

"Oh thank you Molly I-Whoops!" Tonks exclaimed, tripping over the umbrella stand.

"3!"

"Oh Tonks!"

"Molly, I'm so-"

"HALFBREEDS! HALFBLOODS!"

"Sirius I said _three_, what happened?"

"Here, Molly, I'll fix this I'm so sorry-"

"Well I'm sorry Moony, but it's a bit hard when everyone is screaming and your hag of a mother is-"

"Master Sirius is unworthy, yes, my Mistress deserved better-"

"KREACHER! Go back to your stinking hole in the wall!"

If Tonks was frazzled, it seemed like nothing to Molly compared to how she felt. She had to deal with Sirius Black, and that wasn't easy, on top of Fred and George using magic for every little thing, not to mention Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Then of course there was Mundungus, and tryin to cook for who knows how many people each meal. To top it all off, anyone of her friends and family could die from being in the Order and it haunted Molly daily. At that moment, she wanted to scream at Tonks for adding one other thing for her to fix (because Molly did _not_ trust Tonks with fixing _anything_) to the list of things to worry about, but then Molly took a deep breath.

Sirius stormed to his room, with Remus following behind.

"Padfoot, wait!"

Ginny was still looking for her hair brush.

"Mum, it's not here!"

Kreacher was still mumbling to the portrIt of Mrs Black who had only just been covered and shut up.

"Kreacher will try for his Mistress..."

But Molly knew that Tonks was having a rough time too. Everyone was. And more yelling and annoyance would only make things worse.

"Tonks, it's alright," Molly said. "I'll take care of it. Go get something to eat, maybe talk to Sirius."

"Molly I can help, really-"

"Tonks, dear," Molly patted her on the back, "Just let it be."

**Author's Note:**

** Yes, it's a little hectic, I hope you were able to follow. Basically, I will be able to update once every day, for the most part. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please review! Don't forget to check out my other two stories as well. Coming up next, some Harry...**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	2. Harry&Ron

"Harry?"

A single voiced called out from the roar of the others. It wasn't the loudest, nor the happiest, but it was the one voice Harry had wanted to hear the most for a very long time: Ron's. Harry was lowered down from above people's heads, and everyone grew silent. Ron was now facing Harry directly, only a foot in front of him. Fred and George could tell what was going on, and George cleared his throat as Fred ushered people away.

"Nothing to see here, Harry will sign autographs later...Move along..."

As the crowd sunk away, Ron coughed and looked down at his feet.

"I'm real sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have acted that way," Ron admitted, and Harry pressed his lips together.

"It's forgotte-"

"I reckon I should've known you didn't choose it. I mean, after I saw how dangerous the dragon was, I realized that you didn't put your name in," Ron said, and smiled a little bit. "Besides, you're my friend. If you found a way, which _neither_ of us could do without Hermione's brains, I reckon...You would've said something."

"Well Ron I-"

"But it was me who gave you the first hint about the dragons. Charlie let it slip a little, just a bit, and I still wanted to help you out. It was stupid of me though, for acting that way, and I just really want to say that I'm sorry and if you don't want-"

"Ron," Harry stated loudly, finally snapping his friend out of the rambling apology. Ron's eyes shot up and locked with Harry's. "I know. I don't need a full scale apology. I could've been a bit better too, and I'm sorry as well." Harry then grinned a little. "Just _never_ start rambling like that again. Next time, let it be."

**Author's Note:**

**This was a nice one to write, my remake of a scene from the fourth book. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and reviewing, and keep at it because I will be posting another chapter tomorrow. Coming up next: A 1981 drabble.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	3. James&Lily

Lily pursed her lips. She didn't like the idea. "Are you sure, Sirius?" She asked, tucking a bit of red hair behind her ear, just like she always did when she wasn't sure of something. James saw this and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Lily, he makes an excellent point, you know. Voldemort would suspect him, much more than-"

"-I know, I know," Said Lily dismissively, looking into James' eyes, then Sirius'. "But _Peter_? I mean, why not someone more tustworthy? Like Remus, perhaps." Sirius bit his upper lip.

"Lily," He began, "You know I trust Remus more than Peter-Well, used to at least..."

"But what?" Questioned Lily. "He's gentle, loyal, and a trustworthy friend if I ever saw one. Don't tell me you don't trust him, either of you, because he's a werewolf." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but James took over.

"Lily, we can't help but ignore that part of him. We _all_ know Remus would never hurt a fly on almost every day of the month. But werewolves have been recruited."

"And you think Remus would join them?" Lily inquired accusingly. Sirius shook his head.

"No, not fully, at least, it's just...Lily, think: Someone offers you a chance to be equal with everyone else in society for the first time since you could barely read," Sirius pointed out. "Don't you think you'd say yes, especially if you didn't know what you were getting into? My brother was a prime example," Sirius spat. "Joined, tried to back out, and got killed." James nodded and began to talk again before Lily could interrupt.

"And would Remus tell us? Absolutely not. He kept being a werewolf from us for two years right? Isn't being a death eater just as awful, if not worse?" Lily had no choice but to reluctantly yield. It made some sense.

"Yes, but..._Peter_?" Sirius sighed.

"Lily, I'd do it if I could. No one would suspect Peter, you know how pathetic he looks."

"But..." Lily pressed on, trailing off. James squeezed his wife's hand.

"Do it for Harry, sweets. It'll work out fine, you'll see. Lily," James whispered, "Just let it be."

**Author's Note:**

**This was a sad one for me to write. Honestly, Remus a Death Eater...Anyway, I'll update here again tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reveiwing, and I hope you continue to do so. Coming up next, some Neville Longbottom.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	4. Severus&Neville

Neville Longbottom was not good at potions class. No, actually, that was the understatement of the century. Neville Longbottom was actually the _worst_ potions student Severus Snape had seen in all of his years at teaching. That was a bit more accurate.

It was really just unfortunate circumstances for poor Neville. He was frightened to death by Snape, as his Boggart earlier that month had clearly shown (much to his classmates' delight). It didn't help that Neville also had no talent for being precise. He almost always put in too much or too little of an ingredient, ruining the whole brew.

Today, as Snape circled the classroom to study the potions, he found very few the color he had wanted them. Although young Draco's potion was a nasty looking green instead of blue, he would pretend not to notice, to Harry Potter's evident disgust. Severus saw that Potter, or the _mini-James_, as

Severus called him in his mind, had almost gotten the perfect shade.

Snape curled his lips into a mocking smile.

"Shame that you added one too many porcupine quills." As the teacher drawled, Harry realized that he had indeed added one more quill than necessary, and the potion turned slightly greener. Finally, Severus visited Neville, who was working so hard only to fail miserably. Beads of sweat were dripping from his brow.

"Yellow, Longbottom," Snape spoke in a congested, nasally kind of grim voice, as if he was giving Neville a nasty death omen rather than an insult.

"I-I'm sorry sir," Neville atuttered out under his breath.

"Longbottom," Snape started again, "You are a miserable excuse for a potions maker." That's when the potions master saw Neville flinch. It was a movement Snape had so remembered himself prone to making, back in his school days, where the marauders had been at large. With Lupin back at school and the whole Boggart incident (which Severus knew had been all Remus' fault, one way or another), Snape had been particularly touchy recently, and for a moment, Snape felt sorry for Neville.

Usually, Snape would have emptied Neville's potion then and there, and given the poor boy a zero for the day's work. But whether benevolence, pity, or true compassion had gotten to Snape, no one would know. All Neville knew was that his day had just gotten better.

"Leave it, Longbottom." Neville looked stunned.

"W-What?"

"I said, _Longbottom_," Snape sneered, "Let it be." Then he stalked away and droned away to the class, leaving Neville with a weak but happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

**Almost forgot about updating today...Whoops. Anyway, as usual, there should be another drabble up tomorrow, but as of right now, I have no clue what it is. I'm also going to start another chapter of Fading Into Black today. Shouldn't take too long.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls.**


	5. Sirius&Remus

Professor Thortby looked out at all of the faces in his class. There was the face of Lily Evans, studious and kind as always, the only student who ever answered questions in class. There was small and pale Severus Snape, who had the brains to answer, but simply chose not to. Then, of course, there were three smiling face, and a fourth that was trying to stifle a smile while trying to focus. Those four boys were the marauders, and while most of them were clever (with the exception of one), they never answered questions for reasons Bernard Thortby had yet to uncover. That was the purpose of his experiment.

Professor Thortby cleared his throat. "Right, so does anyone want to tell me where Grindylows are most commonly found?" Even Lily Evans didn't have her hand up. She had answered twice already, and this was the third question.

"Anyone?" Thortby called out, but the only sound that was slightly audible was the marauders' whispers. The professor sighed. It was time for his plan. He cleared his throat again. "Right, well..." He began, reaching inside a brown paper bag, "If no one wants to answer, nobody will get the surprise."

The heads of the marauders shot up. Bingo. That was what Thortby had been hoping for. Of course, he wanted other students to answer as well, but if he got the most popular boys to start...Thortby continued on.

"Oh yes," He nodded enthusiastically. "I have a little surprise for whoever can answer a question correctly." Professor Thortby reached one of his burly hands into the small bag and pulled out a thin bar of Honeydukes chocolate. In the corner of the classroom, a certain marauder's eyes gleamed with intrest. This marauder was named Remus Lupin.

"Right then, who can tell me where-" Before Professor Thortby had even finished the question, Remus' hand shot up. His eyes were gleaming.

"Yes, Re-"

"Sir," Began Lupin, "Grindylows are most commonly found in ponds or lakes. They are water-dwelling creatures." Professor Thortby looked slightly taken aback. He had hoped more people would've raised their hands...But Remus was certainly a start. The boy already had his hand held out, ready for chocolate. The other marauders were smirking, as if they knew something their professor didn't.

"Er...Right, Remus. Correct. Here's some chocolate." Professor Thortby threw the small chocolate bar across the room, and Remus caught the candy. He was usually so quiet in class. What had gotten into him?

"Okay," Thortby exclaimed, clapping his hands, "Who can see Thestrals?"

A few people raised their hands, but Remus' was most definitely the first up, not to mention he was waving his arm back and forth. Professor Thortby called on Remus again.

"Yes, Lupin?"

And so it continued. Only twice did Remus not get a bar of chocolate, and as each round of questioning continued, Professor Thortby understood why the marauders were giggling so much. They knew that Remus would do anything, it seemed, for the beloved chocolate. The end of class was nearing, and a mountain of chocolate had formed on Remus' desk.

"Who can tell me..." Professor Thortby began to ask, but before Remus could pop up, Sirius pulled his friend down.

"What was that for?" Remus whisper-shouted. Sirius spoke calmly.

"Remus, you need to stop."

"Why?" Lupin inquired. Sirius sighed.

"Why? Because it's damn _unhealthy_. Look at the amount of chocolate you have already." Remus looked down at his mountain of chcolate. Sirius made an excellent point.

"But..."

"No buts. Let someone else answer a question, Remus."

"But the chocolate..."

"I think you have plenty," Sirius pointed out, still whispering. By this time, professor Thortby had called on someone else.

"Yes, Culbridge?" The professor asked as Remus slumped down in his chair.

"Mate," Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "You've got more chocolate than what's left in Honeydukes. Let it be."

**Author's Note: This is based off of something I once did in class, loosely. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who I was. I though that even if this most likely would not happened, something purely humorous might be fun to write and read. I am so sorry I didn't post this yesterday! I'll try and make for it, I promise. **

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	6. Astoria&Draco

Astoria Greengrass sighed. Why couldn't men get over their petty little feuds? Her husband Draco had never failed to sneer something awful about the Weasleys in_ every_ conversation. He was a changed man after the war, mostly, but some things never die.

"I heard that they ate Weasels. That's why they are called _Weasleys_," Draco said, after chewing a bit of steak. A very angry Scorpius slammed his fist against the table.

"That's because _you_ said it! At least they didn't get turned into weasels in their fourth year-Don't think that Potter hasn't told me about that." Draco pressed his lips together and stared at his son who was so very different than him in many ways. Yet, the way he said Potter could've made Draco smile in a different circumstance. Scorpius continued. "I love Rose Weasley. Get it into that stinking blood-obsessed head of yours already!" Scorpius shouted, throwing his fork onto the table as he stood up, pushing back his chair, and stomped up the staircase. Draco sighed, and looked at his wife.

"I'm _not_ blood-obsessed, not anymore...But a Weasley?" Draco sighed.

"She seems like a nice girl. Bright, studious, kind, but not too so that she won't give Scorpius a taste of his own medicine."

"I know I know...She's perfect for him," Draco rolled his eyes, but he knew it, and gave the Malfoy scowl which was so famous. "Just anyone but a Weasley. I see Ron's face every single time I hear of her..."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Astoria?" Draco asked his wife.

"Rose Weasley is not her father. Scorpius is not you, Merlin forbid I have_ two_ Draco Malfoys in the house." Draco narrowed his eyes while Astoria tried to hide the smile that so wished to play upon her lips. "But goodness Draco, he _loves_ her, and loosing him after he graduates would be the worst mistake of your life. Now eat your supper and let it be."

Scorpius Malfoy never went to his bedroom. He stayed behind the staircase, listening to his parents argument, and smiled. He had worked out what he would do with his mother earlier that day. Sometimes, you can't just let things be.

**Author's Note:**

**I really liked writing this one. I'd like to think that Astoria keeps Draco in check, and that Scorpius is a perfect mix of Draco's best and of his mother. Please, do continue to read! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'll be getting better, I promise.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	7. Arabella Figg

Arabella Figg tried really hard to smile pleasantly when one owl flew in that morning. Her mother had charmed the dishes so they were now washing themselves, and her father had left for work earlier that morning. She sat, staring at her eggs, across from her twin brother Benedict. She continued to stare at her eggs as the owl flew into the kitchen, swooping down right into her breakfast, splattering said eggs everywhere.

She tried really hard to smile when her mother came rushing in, hugging Benedict and reading the letter out so loudly, that Arabella's sister Sera and little brother Gino came down the stairs to congratulate Benedict on getting into Hogwarts. No one noticed Arabella leaving the room, whispering to herself.

Arabella wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Not next September, nor any after. The squib would be glad though, later, when she decided to stay with her family and not lash out. Because when her twin brother died when Death Eaters ravaged Diagon Alley years from then, the last thing she would want on his mind that he made her feel useless for her entire childhood.

"It's not his fault, it's not there fault, it's not your fault. Just let it be."

**Author's Note: **

**I always wondered where Arabella had come from, and so I wrote this. Not much to say here, but I hope you enjoy reading the new chapters. I'll be writing more soon.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	8. Albus&Aberforth

Aberforth Dumbledore grumbled to himself as he poured another mug full of firewhiskey. _He_ had stayed home with the family. He became the owner of a pub. His _brother_ had been irresponsible, reckless, and made so mistakes, including the downfall of the sister Aberforth had cared so well for, and what happened to _him_? Albus Dumbledore became one of the most powerful and respected wizards of all time, with many bestowments and achievments and friends. He was also the headmaster of one of the greatest wizarding schools, which happened to be no more than a kilometer or two away.

Aberforth kept to himself mostly, wiping up spills, tending to people's needs, and occasionally listening to gossip. Today, he kept to himself as a recluse, muttering about his misfortune and how it wasn't fair. This caused him to spill some of the drink on the man who had asked for it. Aberforth's eyes widened and he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, let me refill this for you. No charge for the drink-" Instead, the man placed a hand on Aberforth's; a hand with the proper amount of money for a drink. Aberforth tilted his head up, and rested his shockingly light blue eyes upon a similar pair.

"It's alright, brother. Let it be."

Sometimes all it takes are three gentle words.

**Author's note:**

**This is probably one of my favorites so far. I think it's great that Aberforth and Albus resided so close to each other, and I also feel bad for both of them, in fact. One more chapter for this morning, will get another one out tomorrow.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	9. Minerva&Poppy

James and Peter looked solemnly at eachother before leaving. Hatred of Sirius. Worry for Remus, and fear of punishment. They were scurried out by Madame Pomfrey. It was early in the morning, around six, and the boys should at least try to get to sleep. Reluctantly, James and Peter left, and a few moments after they departed, Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore arrived.

"How is he?" Asked Minerva, looking at the limp and bloody body of Remus Lupin.

"Not as good as he has been recently, but I've seen much worse from him," Poppy replied.

"Well," Minerva sighed, "That's something."

The two woman looked at Dumbledore.

"For once, I am near speechless, however it has come to my attention that young Sirius was slightly provoked."

"Slightly provoked?" Minerva echoed, "Enough to risk a fellow students safety, along with his friend's life and education?" She asked, still astounded. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"So it seems," Was all he could say. "Poppy?"

"I'll take care of him like usual. I think it should be you, sir, to talk to him about it first."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked mildly. Poppy gave a small smile.

"Because unlike James and Peter, you'll be clear and unbiased, and what he does not need after a long night is a sad and jumbled mess."

"I agree, Albus," Minerva agreed. Dumbledore nodded.

"So it is decided. Severus has sworn not to tell, and I very much know Sirius is sorry. I do not doubt the friendship will be forever tainted, but it will certainly heal, for now, there is only one thing we can truly do."

"What?" Poppy asked.

"Let the boys take it upon themselves to amend the wrongs. Simply, as hard as it may seem...We simply need to let it be," Minerva finished.

**Author's Note:**

**I couldn't resist a marauder tale. That's all I'm going to post for the morning, look out for tomorrow's!**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	10. Vincent&Gregory

Crabbe wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if comparing a dull-witted Slytherin pureblood to a muggle contraption was possible. His mate, Goyle, was no different. Even though they were each only 12 years old, they had fallen prey to one with higher brains: Draco Malfoy. And, unbelievable as it may seem, Crabbe and Goyle appeared to have lost even more of their miniscule thinking ability throughout their companionship with the young Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle walked side by side in the hallway, talking about minor things like dessert in the Great Hall, and slightly more important things, like Draco's menial jobs for the two. That's when, right before their eyes, floated two scrumptious and fluffy cupcakes. Goyle eyed Crabbe hungrily and began to reach out his hand, but Crabbe swiped his arm away.

"What?" Goyle asked, pushing Crabbe slightly. "It's a cupcake!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's floating," Crabbe emphasized, showing that he did indeed have the ability to think.

"So?" Questioned Goyle.

"So," Crabbe began, "Don't you find it a bit odd?"

"I suppose..." Goyle admitted, "But it's Hogwarts, 'sn't it? I mean, staircases float."

"I guess. Look, let's just let it be..." Crabbe started, but Goyle had already grabbed the cupcake and taken a bit and nothing happened. Crabbe sighed, but then smiled and grabbed the other, hungrily taking a bite. When they dropped to the floor, the two were not aware of the snickering coming from three Gryffindors.

**Author's Note:**

**I always wondered how those two could be so stupid in the movie, I mean really: If you see floating food right in front of you, and there's exactly TWO...Anyway, I hope you all continue to read. I'll update again tomorrow. **

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	11. George&Fred

Fred Weasley looked at his brother, eyes wide. They had promised they wouldn't do it. They had told their mother they wouldn't, that they would be super careful, and she had reluctantly trusted them. Now, they had done it. George Weasley turned to his brother. He also had to take part of the blame for this, for it was also his fault, even if Fred had started it. Molly Weasley's cherry pie was mutilated, all because of her twin sons.

"I reckon we shouldn't have done that, mate," Fred sighed, shaking his head and looking at the piles of cherry mush and pie crumbs everywhere. "Although, in our defense, it had been sitting _right in front of us_."

"I reckon you're right, Fred," George replied, nodding, and looking around at the mess the two had made. "Out of all things magic can conjure up, why not food?"

"I have no idea. If we had been able to conjure up food, we might not've gotten into this situation," Fred pointed out. George just grinned and both brothers said at the same time.

"Yeah, right," They snorted, laughing. However, they still had a crisis. It had all started with Fred's essay for History of Magic. It was terribly boring, and George's Potions essay wasn't much better. The two kept trying to remember facts, for they had misplaced their books long ago, and neither was too successful. The twins believed that their skills lay outside the realm of academics. And right there eying them was that cherry pie.

First, it was Fred who winked at George, as they looked at the section of cherry jelly in the middle of the pie. Fred took his pointer finger, stuck it in the gap, and took a swipe of jelly. Then, he placed it in his mouth and licked his finger clean. George narrowed his eyes. He would take on the challenge. He too licked the cherry jelly off of his finger.

After a few rounds of this, Fred accidentally flicked some cherry jelly into George's eye. Now it was war. The two boys hurled bits of jelly and crust at each other from opposite ends of the kitchen. Within no time, there was only a small amount of pie left on the plate, for most of it was scattered around the kitchen or in Fred and George's hair. Now, the twins knew they had to fix this before their mother came down.

"Should we use magic to clean the place up, and simply say we ate it?" George suggested, but Fred shook his head.

"No, she'll just yell at us for eating her beloved pie."

The two brothers stood in silence until a large splat hit the window. The two brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"Errol," They bother spoke at once. The twins rushed to the window, opened it, and grabbed Errol who was squirming fiercely. They covered him in pie, and set him loose. He was banging into cabinets, and making a bigger mess than there had been before. There was also a loud racket. The brothers looked at each other.

"Now," George smiled, "Nature takes its course and we let it be." The boys ran outside to shower off, but they could still hear the screams of Molly Weasley as she cursed the ruddy owl that had been the victim of a very cunning scheme by the Weasley twins.

**Author's Note:**

**I really enjoyed writing this one. I can just imagine Fred and George grabbing Errol and making him look like the culprit, than scurrying off. Hopefully I'll have time to get one up tomorrow...**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	12. Dean&Seamus

"What was that for?"

Dean, a dark skinned dark haired 5th year Gryffindor stared down his best friend, Seamus, whose normally jubilant freckly face now reflected a look of loathing and anger.

"You don't actually believe 'im. Do you?" Seamus retorted, not just to Dean but to everyone surrounding the two friends.

"I do," Dean said firmly. "Do you have an answer to what happened to Cedric? Do you not believe Dumbledore?" He inquired. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"You honestly think that he is the Chosen One? The _Prophet_ said Dumbledore's off his rocker," Seamus said loudly. "You-Know-Who 'en't back."

"And Cedric?" Dean asked again. Seamus scowled.

"An accident," He sneered, now standing and looking at the room. "Do any of you honestly believe Harry faced You-Know-Who

_again_ and survived?" The room was silent. Dean shook his head, also standing, and about to walk out of the common room.

"I believe it, mate. Dumbledore's word is enough for me." Seamus looked infuriated.

"And so you're going to sit around, let him gander around like a high and mighty prince?" He questioned, laughing dryly. Dean nodded.

"I'm going to let it be." And with that, Seamus sat down, and Dean walked briskly away.

**Author's Note: **

**Pretty intense scene. I'll try to get one up tomorrow, but it might be tough.**

** Until then,**

** -coloronthewalls**


	13. Tom&Rubeus

Rubeus Hagrid was obviously not a normal boy. He towered high over all over the other wizards in his year. In fact, he towered over all of his professors, and he was only 13 years old. While he was indeed far from the conventional boy, he was not a murderer, nor did he possess anything of such a feat. Aragog, his newly acquired Acromantula, was still small enough to fit in a small box, and by no means could it kill. Yet, as Rubeus stared into the cold, dark eyes of Tom Riddle, he himself believed he did something wrong. It was scary how persuasive Tom could be.

"I know you did it, Hagrid," Tom said with a condescending tone, filled with disgust. "That monster of yours, in that," Tom flicked his wand to the box in the corner, "Container. It killed her."

"No," Rebeus protested, ne'r. Aragog couldn' do no such thin'," He confirmed. Tom shook his head.

"The girl's parents are coming. They deserve and end to the monster," Tom snarled, "That killed their daughter."

"He di'nt do it!" Rubeus bellowed, grabbing the box and holding it close to his chest, as if Tom wouldn't strike him in order to get to Aragog.

"Quit deluding yourself, you oaf," Tom frowned, "You should be expelled for your crimes."

"I di'nt do nothin' t' the girl!" Rubeus bellowed, close to tears. Tom narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Hagid, sending a red spark out.

"Hagrid , it's over. You are guilty," Tom smirked. "Now let it be." As the red spark hit the box, it fell to the ground. Aragog, a very large spider, began to crawl out of the room. Rubeus cried out to his pet, but Tom stood in front of the doorway. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

**Stupid Tom Riddle. I personally think they should've given Hagrid a new wand at some point. I hoped you enjoyed reading, I was busy all day and couldn't post yesterday, I'm sorry. I really am trying to be better about that...**

**Untilt hen,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	14. Cedric&Cho

Cho Chang wasn't hard to please. That said, she easily fell in love. The worst was that when she fell, she fell hard, and the first time you truly fall is always the worst. The scars will be with your forever. Cho didn't realize what she was getting into that day at the library. She walked in, ready to research a topic for History of Magic for her third year. The Ravenclaw common room was far too crowded that day.

Also in the library was Cedric Diggory. He was handsome, kind, and loyal. Hardly anyone could say a harsh word against him, in fact. He strode in, carrying a stack of books, talking to the Huflepuff boy next to him. Little did he know of Cho Chang at the time.

Cho rushed to the section in order to get a book to research out of, before the books she needed were all gone. There were probably plenty of third years trying to do their essay today. In her hurry, she accidentally bumped into a tall, fair-skinned, brown-haired boy several years older than she. The boy, Cedric, dropped his book and his friend sniggered, whispering something to Cedric and walking off.

"I'm so sorry," Cho said, embarrassed. "I wasn't looking where I was going—"

"And neither was I," Cedric smiled, bending down to pick up his books. Cho bent down as well.

"It won't happen again, I promise," She said, looking into his warm hazel eyes. Cedric looked into Cho's eyes, lost in the moment, and smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about it, let it be," He told her kindly. From that day forth, both Cedric and Cho promised to find out more about the other. They fell hard, and when they danced at the Yule Ball in a year's time, Cho and Cedric would be very glad they had been in the library that day.

**Author's Note:**

**So, of course the day after I promise to get better about updating this, the computer deciders it's going to take multiple days to update. Bad luck there. That's why you get two today. Hopefully NEXT TIME I'll be better.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	15. Bellatrix&Narcissa

Bellatrix's already frenzied eyes widened. If the Dark Lord said that something must be done by a _specific person_, he meant it. She knew it, she understood it well. Why couldn't Cissy? Yes, her little Draco was so fragile—Bellatrix sneezed at this—But it was payback. Unless Narcissa wanted her family to suffer even more, she'd let it all be and not question the Dark Lord's orders, or find a way around them.

"It's a bad idea, Cissy, and I won't help you," Bellatrix told her sister stubbornly.

"Bella, please," Narcissa pleaded, her hands clasped, begging for her sister's help. "Not my son, anyone but _my Draco_."

"Anyone but your Draco?" Bellatrix retorted, mocking her sister's despondent tone of voice. "If I had sons I'd give them all to the Dark Lord—Gladly! If Draco succeeds, he'll be honored above all!"

"If," Narcissa pointed out softly. "And what are the chances of defeating the greatest wizard of all time? Please come with me Bella, help me convince him!"

Bellatrix gave a shrill, high-pitched laugh. "Convince _him_? It's impossible. If Draco was told to kill him, then do it he must. The Dark Lord cannot be _convinced_," She scoffed. Naricissa shook her head.

"No, not convince _him_," She explained. "I need your help to convince Severus to help my son. He—_He_ can do it," Narcissa said shakily. Bellatrix seemed to ponder for a moment, but replied curtly.

"No."

"Please, Bella? I ask this of you as a sister! Your only sister!"

These words hit home for Bellatrix, who froze for a moment. She knew what it felt like to loose one sister. She would not loose another.

"Fine. I'll help," She spat, "But heed my words: In the end, you'll be wishing you had let it be."

Narcissa never asked what Bellatrix meant by 'the end.' She didn't care. The two sisters embraced, and for a moment, nothing was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

**I feel like Andromeda to the better deal out of the three Black sisters. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me as I take forever to keep my promise and upload...Sorry about that. I'm trying.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	16. Lucius&Dobby

Dobby knew he was a house elf. He knew his place. Yet, he couldn't help but ask. After all, he knew what kind of man his master was. He spoke of Harry Potter as if he was the most awful boy on the planet. So did his master's son, Draco. But Dobby knew what Harry Potter really was to the wizarding world, which is why even with a certain conversation with his master, Dobby still went to do what he thought was right. After all, he only heard part of the story.

"No Narcissa! I didn't...I didn't realize what it meant at first. But great danger is coming to Hogwarts," Lucius Malfoy whispered, with Dobby down by his side.

"But what about Draco?" Narcissa asked in her usual worried mien. Lucius spat.

"He'll be fine. It's that Potter brat we should be worried about," He snarled, and Dobby's eyes widened.

"But, surely sir, you wouldn't want Harry Potter to get hurt?" Dobby asked timidly. Lucius whacked him with his cane.

"No, of _course_ not," He drawled sarcastically. "it's not your place, don't interrupt. Let it be."

From that moment forth, Dobby wanted to protect the boy. He would do anything save for letting it be.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! Keep posted, next one should be coming out soon.**

**Until then,**

**-coloronthewall**


	17. Ginny&Hermione

Hermione Granger had never seen a grade so low in her entire life. It hadn't entirely been her fault...She had to figure out how to signal the other member's of the D.A., hadn't she? So really, it was Harry's fault that she had done so poorly on her most recent Arithmancy examination. Yes, that was it. And if it affected her too badly...She wasn't sure what she would do. After all, O.W.L's were in a few months, and if she didn't have an O level grade in her class, well, what were the chances that she'd do remotely well on her O.W.L?

"And I knew how to do it," Hermione told Ginny fervently. "I just forgot in that one instant! I spent an hour practicing, and I can't believe I forgot," She whimpered. Ginny tried to smile a little.

"Honestly Hermione, I've done a lot worse—"

"And then on another one, I got the terms mixed up! Can you believe it? And I didn't check over it because it was so simple of a problem!"

"But you always do so well—"

"And this is my second not perfect grade! What if I'm loosing it, Ginny? What if I fail my O.W.L's and never get a job? Oh—"

"Hermione," Ginny said sternly. "You are brilliant. You messed up twice. You'll be fine. Just let it be," She finished, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Indeed, the bright witch did pass her O.W.L's with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

**So yes...This was based off of me earlier today. Although I wasn't helping for the D.A., so my excuse for not doing so well wasn't exactly as great. I've been pretty busy lately, which is why my updates have been more spread apart. I'm about halfway through with the next chapter for my Marauder's reading story. Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


	18. Ginny&Harry

Wherever Harry went, he was constantly reminded of the war. People he saw, words said, almost everything gave a pang of sadness. When his godson would come over for supper and chuckle in the same subdued way as his father, with that same mischievous gleam in his eyes. When he waved to Dennis Creevy, and wished that he had never wished for Colin to get away from him all those years ago. When he went to the joke store, it felt as if half the inventory was missing without Fred.

For the first few months, he woke up thinking it was al a dream, only to find out all those people were gone. The worst was when he actually believed they could all be on vacation. Sirius would be back, laughing with Lupin. Colin would be taking pictures, and Fred would be at his joke shop. Mad-Eye would be yelling constant vigilance. Dumbledore, with that all-knowing twinkle in his eyes, would be telling Harry that everything was all right. Even if his parents from the first war were alive, Harry knew they'd tell him the exact same thing. People can't come back. The war was over, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to let it be. And Ginny knew this too, when she walked into their bedroom, a sad smile on her face.

"They wouldn't like to see you like this, you know," She sad quietly, a hand on her husband's shoulder. "They'd want you to move on, and let it be."

**Author's Note:**

**Yes it's been awhile here, I'm sorry. I hoped you liked it, bittersweet really. I'll try to find something happier next time. Until then,**

**-coloronthewalls**


End file.
